Te quiero, mamá¿pero que te regalo?
by lmabt
Summary: Es el dia de la madre,Nessie no sabra que regalarle. Pasen y lean. Soy mala para los los summarrys. OneShot. Despues de Amancer. Bella/Nessie/Edward


_**Hola a tods aca traigo otro OS dedicado a mi madre. Aca en españa hoy es el dia de la madre. **_

_**Gracias a minicat por corregirmelo! Te quiero amiga!**_

_**Espero que lo disfruteis. **_

* * *

><p>-Nessie ¿que le regalaras a tu madre?- me preguntó Laura, la maestra<p>

-¿Regalo de que?-le pregunte yo. ¿De que me estaba hablando? Su cumpleaños era el 13 de septiembre y estábamos a 25 de abril.

-El domingo es el día de la madre.

oxoxoxoxox

¿Que le regalo a mama? Esa era la pregunta que había tenido en la cabeza toda la semana. No tenia ni idea de que hacer, puesto que era el primer año que tenia que regalarle algo, solo tengo 3 años aunque parezca una niña de 6 años.

Fui a buscar a alguien de mi familia, mama se había ido a visitar al abuelo, era mi oportunidad. Busque en el comedor y no había nadie. Entonces fui a la cocina y ahí estaba la abuelita Esme preparando un pastel.

-Nessie ¿Tienes ya hambre?- me preguntó

-No. Abuelita ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-le dije

-Ya lo has hecho- me dijo con tono divertido- pero vale hazme otra.

-Abuelita, ¿el día de la madre que se regala?

-¡Ay! cariño, pues lo que tu quieras, un detalle. Si te has esforzado, o lo has hecho con mucho cariño ¡a Bella le encantara! Pero recuerda que es mañana

-Gracias.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, hay cogí los colores y hojas en blanco y me puse a dibujar. 1 hora después ya tenía mi dibujo hecho. Estábamos mamá, papá, Jacob y yo.

-¡Nessie! - dijo, mas bien grito el bruto de mi tío Emmett, entrando a mi habitación.

-¿que quieres?- le pregunte cansinamente.

-¡nada!-me dijo acercándose a donde estaba yo y sentándose en el suelo.- ¿que haces?

-¡El regalo de mama!- cuando dije eso, el muy bruto me quito el dibujo de las manos y soltó una carcajada.

-¿quienes son esos del dibujo?-dijo riéndose Al borde de las lagrimas

-Somos papa, mama yo y Jacob-dije, y se me escapo un sollozo.

Esme llego corriendo y le echo la bronca a Emmett. Mama llamo y dijo que pasaría la noche donde el abuelo que mañana por la mañana vendría. Papa, Alice y Tito Jazz estaban de caza y también llegarían por la mañana y el abuelito tenia turno de noche. Así que me acosté, ya veré mañana con papa que podía darle a mama para su día.

xoxoxox

Me despertó una mano acariciándome el cabello.

-Es hora de levantarse dormilona- me dijo papa dándome un beso de buenos días.- hoy nos vamos de picnic así que prepara lo que tengas que llevar.

Me duche, vestí, me prepare la mochila, y además puse el dibujo por si acaso. Baje a desayunar. Ahí en el comedor estaban todos reunidos. Les di un beso de buenos días a todos y cuando iba a dárselo a mama vi que tenía un pañuelo en los ojos.

-Hola amor mío.

- Mami ¿que te a pasado?- le pregunte preocupada, ¿por que llevaba el pañuelo?

-nada, nada. Ven a darme un beso- fui a darle el beso y me senté en sus piernas- es que tu padre me quiere hacer una sorpresa y no quiere que vea a donde vamos.

-Ahhh vale.

Esme me trajo el desayuno el cual consistía en un vaso de leche con colacao, un vaso de sangre, y una pieza de fruta. Me tomi todo aunque el vaso de leche lo deje a mitad. ¿A quien le puede gustar eso? Si esta asqueroso, por eso siempre la abuelita le pone un poco de chocolate en polvo.

Cuando termine de desayunar, subimos al Volvo de papa y el condujo por un camino desconocido. Nos paramos delante de un camino y mama, aun con la venda, empezamos a andar, no reconocía nada hasta que llegamos a nuestro prado. Estaba todo decorado con hermosas rosas rojas y algunas fresias. Papa le quito la venda a mama

-Feliz día de la madre -le dijo

-¡FELICIDADES MAMA!-grite y salte encima suyo dándole un abrazo

Nos pasamos el día en el prado hablando Hasta que vimos que era de noche y papa y mama empezaron a recoger las cosas, mientras yo estaba acostada mirando el cielo

-Nessie ¿que es esto?- me pregunto mama detrás mío, me gire y la vi con la mochila en la mano y una hoja en la otra. Cuando le dio la vuelta vi el dibujo que hice. Ella lo miro detalladamente y me abrazo.

-Te quiero- me dijo- me encanto el regalo

-¡TE QUIERO MAMA!- le respondí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola ! de nuevo ! Que os parecio?<em>**

**_Que merezco : review? tomates? flores? o paro de escribir directamente? Su opinion es importante para mi_**

**_Besos_**

**_Laura_**

**_PD: La portada esta en mi perfil_**


End file.
